¡Oh, Internet! ¡Te amo!
by itfnny
Summary: 6 chicos, de diferentes partes del mundo, se conocen a través de Internet. Se agradan y deciden verse por cámara, pero no se muestran realmente ellos... El día en que se vean en persona, todo será un desastre, cuando empiezas a darte cuenta de que te has enamorado de una persona que no es como creías. La decepción y el fracaso planean por encima de ellos. HIATUS INDEFINIDO.
1. Isabella Swan, la italiana

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece. Los personajes son Made in Stephenieland. La historia sí. _El mundo ser__a mio algún día._

* * *

><p><strong>&amp;<strong>FannyL**a**mb Producti**o**n's

**_Italia, Roma. 2011._**

**Bella POV**

_¡Mamma mia!_ La educación de Europa no puede ser peor. Si no nos pusieran tanto que hacer y no fueran tan exigentes, al menos yo estaría viva.

Tenía que hacer una investigación sobre Forks, un pueblo de Washington D.C, EEUU, que, vete tu a saber donde queda esa mierda. ¡Está perdido de la mano de Dios! ¡Oh vamos! Ni siquiera lo ponen en los mapas que te dan a la entrada de Washington, ¿irónico, no?.

Hasta ahora, la única fuente que tengo es que llueve como el demonio, hace frío y los días de sol son solo tres al año. ¿Se valdría poner que es totalmente perfecto para que un clan de vampiros se mudara ahí? Na, creo que no.

Acabo de enviar un mensaje con la petición:

_Laamb Swaan(: _

_Italia, Roma._

_Hola, foro "De todo y para todos" estoy haciendo un trabajo para la clase de literatura, a cerca de Forks, si tienes alguna información, por favor enviamela. Te agradeceré eternamente extraño. _

Luego también tengo que... Joder, ¿a quién quiero engañar? No se nada de este susodicho pueblo, además ¡no existe en wikipedia! Casi que tipeé: "Forks" en google y éste estuvo a punto de decirme: error, no encontrado. Siento un pésame muy enorme a los que viven ahí.

Aunque es perfecto para pasar desapercibido en la faz de la Tierra.

Como yo.

Isabella Swan, pero como mis padres no podían escoger nombre mas feo y anticuado, Bella. Italiana de corazón. Nunca en mi vida he viajado y tampoco es como si tuviera planeado hacerlo... Estoy muy ocupada estudiando la carrera de mi vida, comunicación social.

Para ser italiana, soy muy bien parecida, mis ojos son miel y si los ponen a la luz del sol parecen dorados. No concuerdan muy bien con mi cabello pero... Bueno, este es castaño claro con ligeros reflejos rubios, mis labios son pequeños, mi cuerpo es menudito pero curvas donde las debería haber. Soy muy bonita, pero no soy vanidosa en exceso, de hecho, cuando estaba en la secundaria, me consideraba fea. Pero con el paso de los años, he aprendido que donde te desarrollas con tu verdadera belleza, es cuando llegas a la mayoría de edad.

Y eso es lo que he hecho.

Amigas... No tengo muchas, solo a Angela, es una chica muy buena, de pensamientos puros. No se cuantas veces ella me ha oído llorar por télefono, le agradezco infinitamente por ello, y por estar siempre ahí para mi.

Mi único hobbie, son los idiomas y el ordenador (N/A: computadora, como lo llamen en su país). Claro, por eso es que me gusta la comunicación social. Algún día sueño con ser una periodista muy famosa. Me encanta todo lo que sean letras, pues nunca fui buena en algo que no fuera ello. Matemáticas, y E.F (Educación Física) eran los que peor se me daban, porque soy patosa.

Soy tan patosa y torpe, que un día, estaba caminando tranquilamente, y sentí que me tope con algo, cuando vi para arriba, vi que la torre de Pizza se había inclinado porque rodé calles abajo.

Entonces... No es como para que sea la mejor, obviamente. De hecho, aun no entiendo como es que estoy viva, ¡tengo dos pies izquierdos! y para bailar ni se diga, soy un desastre total, no puedo caminar a la cocina de mi pequeño departamento porque ya los de abajo están dandole con una escoba al techo de que no haga tanto ruido. ¡Qué amor me tienen los vecinos! Nótese el sarcasmo.

Después está lo de mi timidez, me sonrojo con mucha facilidad, demasiada para mi gusto. Y es algo que no puedo hacer nada contra ello, cualquier comentario inapropiado sobre mi o lo que sea, ya siento mis mejillas arder, instintivamente agacho la mirada. ¡Dios! No me gustaría que me vieran así, es totalmente infantil y ridículo. Obviamente, para una chica virginal como yo... Sí, sí, sí... Una chica de 20 años es virgen ¿qué pasa? no pretendía meterme en un prostíbulo y de ahí que fuera lo que el cielo quisiese, no, no, no.

Dejo el trabajo sobre Forks en Word inconcluso, ya mandaría a la mierda al profesor. Y me asomo por la ventana, suspiro viendo al cielo y pienso ¿Cómo serán los demás países? ¿Y las demás vidas? ¿Tan aburridas y monotonas como la mía? Mi vida básicamente era, casa, universidad, a veces trabajo y casa. Trabajaba en la tienda de los Nezzon (N/A: Como es Italia modifiqué el apellido, Newton XD), con su empalagoso e idiota hijo.

Entiéndame, señora Nezzon, pero es que creo que su hijo se le cayó de la cuna muchas veces. La estupidez humana de ese chico no tiene límites.

Siempre que lo veo, lo suelo comparar con un Golden Retriever, ¡es igualito! rubio, ojos azules, te sigue a todas partes, y cuando te ve, echa baba. Ew, totalmente asqueroso.

Suerte que yo no me interesaba en ese tal Miques Nezzon.

Mis padres estaban en un crucero por las islas griegas, y a mi, me dejaron toda jodida en mi departamento. Renne Allgieri y Charles Swan, desearía tener un matrimonio tan perfecto como el de ellos, pues Renné es alocada, es divertida, explosiva, positiva... Mientras que Charles, -no me gusta llamarlos papá y mamá- es mas calmado, y no pesimista si no... Realista, diría yo.

Solo que aun no había encontrado a mi alma gemela, yo, creyendo en esas cosas, pues ¿por qué no? solo había que esperar...

Con ese pensamiento me crucé de brazos, suspiré unas cuantas veces más, y me dirigí a la cocina a por agua.

_Tienes un mensaje del foro "De todos y para todos"_

Mordí mi labio, ¡ow! ¡Al fin respondieron a mi mensaje a cerca de la información sobre Forks! Quizás sea buena, y pueda aprobar. Leeré el mensaje y veré que tal.

__IvoryKeys_^^_

_Hola, em, Lamb Swan :). Verás, bambina, -reí por lo chistoso del chico- yo vivo en Forks, así que, aquí tienes alguna información _

_**Forks** es una ciudad en el estado de Washington, . La población era de 3.120 habitantes según el censo del 2007. Durante muchos años la economía se basó en la industria maderera. Con recientes declinaciones en la industria, Forks ha tenido que depender de correccionales cercanas, como Clallam Bay Corretional Center y Olympic Correction Center, como fuentes de trabajos. Forks es un destino popular para los pescadores deportivos que pescan salmón y trucha arco iris en los ríos cercanos. También lo es para los visitantes del Parque Nacional Olympic._

_Espero que eso te sirva. Aquí mi correo por si quieres mas información, .debussy arroba aol punto com_

_Ciao._

Me pareció muy buena persona y además me proporcionó información sobre Forks, vive ahí, pues sí, me salvó el cuello. Copié y pegué la información en Word después de editarla unas cuantas veces para que concordara con mi precario párrafo.

_Responder a IvoryKeys^^_

_Ow, claro, here you're -suerte que dominaba el inglés perfectamente, así podría chatear con el chico a mis anchas- _

_Me has salvado el cuello -le respondí lo que pensé antes- grazzie bro, -solté una risita histérica- el mio es: Bella:Ragazza arroba aol punto com_

_Espero conectarnos pronto._

_PD: Ciao, es hola en italiano jaja._

Después de agregarlo y ver que no estaba conectado, sin esperar respuesta alguna, me fui a dormir. Mañana me venía un día muy pesado en la tienda de los Nezzon. Suerte que sería viernes, uff...

* * *

><p><p>

Holaa(:

Sinceramente, esta historia está pintando bastante bien... Es que salió de mi cabezita loca y bueno, que se le puede hacer ;D.

**&**FannyL**a**mb Producti**o**n's


	2. Rosaliê Jallé, la francesa

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece. Los personajes son Made in Stephenieland. La historia sí. _El mundo ser__a mio algún día._

* * *

><p><strong>&amp;<strong>FannyL**a**mb Producti**o**n's

_Francia, París. 2011._

_-Un espace que oui, Lauren, tu devrais lui demander de ressembler à ce garçon._

_-Des grâces, un salut._

Con esa conversación con Lauren Megloriê, me despedí.

Habiamos estado charlando si debía de invitar al chico que le gusta, o debería ser al reves, pues no. Tenía que ser ella. Las mujeres nacimos para permanecer arriba y no abajo.

Encendí mi ordenador, y lo puse sobre el alféizar de la ventana. Mi vista era preciosa, la Torre Eiffel. Pocas personas tenían la suerte que yo, Rosaliê Jallé, si tenía.

Vivía en una de las ciudades mas hermosas de todo el mundo, ¡y qué dicha! antigua, preciosa, y... ¡Cara, compras incluidas! por supuesto. Por eso es que intentaba trabajar al máximo y me esforzaba muchísimo al estudiar, ya que, al ser tan cara tenía que pagarles todos los gastos a mis padres este año. Estaba estudiando Ingeniería Mecánica y automovilística, sí, habéis leido bien. Una chica a la que le gustan las compras y es tan... femenina, le gustan los autos, las carreras de éstos, y los deportes, concretamente el fútbol. Mis amigas me miraban como un bicho raro, por gustarme todas esas cosas, decían:_ Rosalie, amore, ¿cómo es posible? ¿qué hemos echo mal?_ y se ponían a llorar. Las Reinas del Drama, esas eran ellas.

Pero como ya lo he dicho, las mujeres nacimos para estar arriba y no abajo.

Los hombres dominan el mundo.

Y las mujeres dominamos a los hombres.

Sí señor, así era.

No se les podía llamar amigas, por lo menos yo no las consideraba así, solo compartiamos la afición a las compras y mas nada, porque si les contabas un secreto te lo divulgaban por todo la universidad, eso lo aprendí en el instituto. Nunca pude tener amigas comunes y corrientes, confieso que lo necesitaba, un hombro en que llorar. ¿Y novio? No tenía.

A pesar de mi cabello color rubio como el sol, y ojos azules como el cielo, no me importaban los chicos que se interesase por mi físico, solo por mi corazón.

Cuando conocía a alguien, lo hacía pasar por un camino de espinas, pero cuando ya le tenía mas confianza, lo dejaba pasar por el camino de rosas.

¿Quién me viera? ¿Quién diría que la fuerte y fría Rosaliê Jallé es en cierta forma, humilde y dulce? Nadie. Esto nadie lo sabía, todos, absolutamente todos, me habían fallado.

Empezaba a creer que mi autoestima estaba bajando, pues ningun chico estaba ahí para mi en las mañanas para acariciarme el cabello o para decirme lo linda que era.

_"¿No era que no necesitabas nadie que te dijese eso?"_ Gritó mi consciencia, no, claro que no pero... El corazón llama, y a veces hiere.

Solo que... Bueno, nadie había conseguido tocar el corazón de esta francesita.

Como ya dije antes, soy fría, a veces dura, ruda, mala persona si quiero... Grosera también, pero puedo ser muy elegante, muy dulce y buena persona si me lo propongo. Aun nadie me ha albergado los sentimientos anteriores. Y quizás es porque estoy aquí en París, o como lo llamabamos nosotros_ Pagí. _Y porque mi vida era monotana y distante.

Me pongo a mirar por la ventana y digo: ¿qué habra allá fuera? ¿en mundo? Quizás muchas personas felices danzando canciones Africanas en su continente, pinguinos helándose del frío en el Ártico... Pero estoy cien por ciento segura que cualquier vida es mas interesante que la mia.

Y no es que sea masóquista, y antifemenina, por lo de los autos. Simplemente soy diferente. Ni tampoco soy emo, ¡pero es que era verdad! me podía suceder que era de la universidad, a la casa y ahí estudiaba, a veces trabajaba en el taller de mi hermanastro, Garrét. Pero más nada, y en vacaciones, me quedaba como una enviciada en el ordenador. Era imposible. Hasta viviendo en una de las ciudades mas atractivas del Planeta Tierra, enteramente.

Pero no. Esa vida se iba a acabar.

No sabía que iba a hacer exactamente, pero se iba a acabar, eso lo sabía y lo presentía.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_oOoOoOoOoOoOo__

Piensa... Piensa... ¿Qué iba a hacer? Ah sí, pedir una pieza de repuesto para mi bebé, y mi único amor _de la mia vitta. _Oh sí nenes, también hablo italiano.

Mi BMW6, mi precioso auto color carmín, un maldito lo estrelló y necesitaba un capó nuevo así que... ¿Qué mejor que pedirlas por Internet?

Tecleé: w w punto com punto interacional. Y elegí la opción internacional porque hablaba varios idiomas claro, y me metí en mi perfil: Blonde Féministe.

_Francia, París _

_Bloonde féministe! _

_Asunto: Needs your help, necesita tu ayuda, Ha bisogno del vostro aiuto._

_Aloha chiquillos de "De todo y para todos" _

_Bien, aquí voy. Necesito los tacones Gucci rojos de la nueva colección, y un capó nuevo para mi BMW 6 modelo MC3 tamaño 18x6 a esta dirección:_

_París, calle aime st, edificio ronquént, número 7-8 ático, A. Gracias. _

_Bye, bye. _

Con eso lo envié y me sentí realizada, me hice unas cuantas cosas de comer para picar, panecillos de ojaldre con crema y como supuse, me llegó la contestación.

_Grecia, Atenas._

Wow. ¡Atenas debe ser hermosa!, pensé.

_Pixie Powerrr :$_

¿Quién mierda se pondría un nick-name como "Pixie Power"? A no ser que seas un pequeño duende que vivas en el bosque y caces animales como el subnormal que serías... Para ahí Jallé.

_ ¡Hola!, pequeña francesita jaja xD. Me llamo Alice Eyyac, como pone arriba, soy de Grecia, nací aquí. Yo también amo las compras,_

_chica lista... Veo que te gusta Gucci, hm.. Te los mandaré con la dirección. Un besitooo linda :D. Aquí mi correo: pixíïe_ εξουσία arroba aol punto com_

_PD: Yo veo el futuro, y veo que pronto seremos buenas amigas. _

_Ciaaaiito. _

Retiro total, y absolutamente lo dicho. Esta chica da demasiado miedo. ¿Y si venía a secuestrarme? Mierda. Mierda. Mierda, como fue que no pensé en eso antes...

Mejor copiaba y pegaba el correo, ya que esas letras no estaban en mi teclado...

Quizás si le rogaba que no me raptase... No moriría.

* * *

><p>Ok, los capítulos son cortos porque son como decirlo... Transitorios, son trascendentales para esta historia. Pues es una introducción a como se van conociendo :).<p>

Perdon por el cambio de apellidos y algunos nombres, pero es para que puedan concordar con los lugares donde viven ^^. Intentaré ser lo mas fiel posible a éstos dos.

Gracias por su apoyo, perdon por dejar tantas historias inconclusas, pero es que así las voy creando y no se me va yendo la idea de la cabeza. Aun me quedan 2+ por crear.

Vean el summary -imaginario- en mi perfil^^ el primer cap de esas dos ya estan listas. Asi que, diganme, y voten en el poll, ¿cual subo primero? gracias otra vez, las amo por leerme! nunca me senti tan bien jajajaj .

**&**FannyL**a**mb Producti**o**n's


End file.
